


Sitting There

by DemonNovak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, I cant hurt my baby eric, M/M, erics thoughts, he's so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Eric's thoughts while he's bleeding against that tree.He almost found it funny. He was sitting against a tree, bleeding out and all he could think about was Aaron. That was pretty normal though. It's always Aaron.





	Sitting There

Eric never felt the bullet go through him. He was filled with adrenaline, blocking out any pain that would have come from it. He was far too focused on looking to Aaron just as much as Aaron looked back at him. There were gunshots everywhere, people falling left and right, hiding behind blocks. Everything was so loud. Because of all this, Eric couldn't even pin point exactly when he was shot, he didn't even notice. He didn't notice until Aaron did. It was the look Aaron gave him. It was filled with fear and he was shaking as he looking between Eric's face and the blood, begging no's to into the air, that's when Eric felt it. The pain hit him. He may not have felt the bullet, but he felt the pain.

Aaron had rushed him away from the scene immediately. Eric knew it wasn't right, he knew Aaron should be fighting, not hiding him away. Eric knew that Aaron needed to go back because if he missed the fight and lost Eric, it would be too much for him all too fast. That's why when Eric was propped against the tree, hand covering the bleeding wound, he told Aaron he loved him and that he had to go back out there. Eric knew all too well what Aaron needed. Aaron didn't need to sit and watch as his face paled and hands shook. Aaron didn't need to watch him fall in and out of consciousness. What Aaron needed was the loud sound of bullets, the feeling of adrenaline. Aaron needed to block out how much blood has already left Eric's body. Aaron needed to go back into that fight with hope that Eric would make it, so Eric sent him off with a loving goodbye because he knew Aaron needed to be there.

The first thing Eric's mind went to was Aaron. All he could fill his thoughts with was their time together. All the little moments they've had, before and after the world went to shit. So much of his life had been Aaron because at some point Aaron became his world. Aaron became the most important thing to him. Eric saw Aaron and his heart always skipped a beat, he couldn't help but smile. Butterflies attacked his stomach when Aaron smiled at him with that look of love. Nothing had prepared Eric for Aaron and everything he became, but Eric loved it. Eric loved Aaron. He was so in love with Aaron he knew he'd do stupid things and he worried far more than he should sometimes. He knew he was so in love with Aaron that nothing made him want to be away. So Eric sat there thinking all about the man he was in love with. He almost found it funny. He was sitting against a tree, bleeding out and all he could think about was Aaron. That was pretty normal though. It's always Aaron. Every time Eric's mind wonders, it wonders to Aaron because Aaron made him whole.

It was lonely, sitting there with a gun in his lap and blood trailing out of his body. It was lonely and it hurt. Eric never wanted to die alone and for once he didn't have a joke to bring himself hope that he'd be okay. The thoughts and memories of Aaron helped, they kept him grounded and he knew it was morbid, but he still just couldn't come up with hope for himself. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't live through this and part of him came to terms with it. Although, Eric kept putting pressure on his bullet wound and kept pressing a little harder to keep himself awake. He may not have had hope for himself, but he had hope Aaron would win, Aaron wouldn't get hurt, and there was no way he was going to miss the glint of victory and a hopeful smile when he came back.

When Eric heard footsteps at first his hand gripped the gun a little tighter, but when he turned he was Aaron. He saw as Aaron suddenly became less tense upon seeing him, still sitting just where he was left. A smile found Eric's face and suddenly he had a bit of hope again. Eric had hope because now he had Aaron's arms around him, helping him walk to the car, talking lightly in his ear about how he'll be okay and has relieved Aaron is that he's still okay. Eric has hope because he got to see the glint of victory in Aaron's eye's, but he also saw the determination to get Eric safe and healed up.

This is because Aaron is just as in love with Eric as Eric is with him. Nothing is more important than the other. They worry too much and get a little too protective. In almost everything they do there's the other in the back of their mind to help them make the decision. They are so madly in love with each other it's still shocking.


End file.
